Harmless Petting
by valerie.mata.50
Summary: pearl and jasper stuff just a lil one shot need to work on it still


Pearl walked out of her room, being in there all day gets very boring. Its only 8 but ever one is sleeping pearl wonders why, pearl stops in mid thought and spots jasper from the corner of her eye. Jasper sprawled out on the couch like a star fish wearing an orange top with the words 'suns out guns out" in black print, her top revealing her stomach along with black running shorts. Pearl sat next to jaspers sleeping form observing her from bottom to top. Taking note how her lashes are so long and dark they look so beautiful. Jaspers goddess like body with the build and shape her body is perfection in pearls eyes. Pearls eyes landed on jaspers long white fluffy shiny mane she calls hair, pearl moved her hand in a slow cautious movement and dug her hand into jaspers hair, it was so silky soft she couldn't get enough of it. Pearl dug her hand into jaspers hair deeper wanting to have a better feel to it and started to rub her scalp

Jasper suddenly woke up and yanked pearls hand from her hair roughly and tightly griped her wrist looking at her hand and began to growl in a defensive way. Pearl was frightened and began to feel stupid for not thinking of the situation and consequences, pearls eyes began to water. The feeling was short lived as jasper yanked pearl onto her lap. After a short moment pearl looked up to jasper, jasper swiftly looked away to the right, away from pearls big bright blue glazed eyes. Pearl looked at jasper for a while and slowly lifted her hand once more, jasper followed where her hand went, she put it back in jaspers hair. Jasper fell back on the couch pulling pearl along with her on top. For 10 minutes now pearl had been rubbing and petting jaspers silky hair with her cooled slim smooth body against jaspers hot muscular one, pearl wasn't complaining she loved it, its the fact she didn't want to fall asleep on her and it was getting her on. Pearl pulled her hands out of jaspers beautiful mane and softly placed her hands on jaspers abdomen to assist her getting up. Pearl looked down to what she was feeling and god was it giving her shivers, it was heavenly just feeling her abs so pearl kept her hands lightly touching jaspers abs tracing them. After pearl was sure that jasper didn't mind her touches she fully placed her palms against them, giving her good bumps head to toe. Pearl started to rub them up and down soothing them. After pearl went to low and groped jaspers hips hearing a low moan in return, pearl was curious if that really came from jasper, it sounded to...how did she put it, girly? So pearl tested it once more and forced a moan a little louder then the first out of jaspers plump lips. Pearls face blew in a hard blush, now knowing one of jaspers sensitive spots made her feel good. Pearl wasn't ashamed of it so she kept grabbing at jaspers hips wanting to hear more.

After a bit of pearl messing with jasper, jasper has had enough of the silly little game pearl was playing. Jasper sat up and pulled pearl by the back of her neck to her face and spoke in a low seductive voice "don't dare tease me, pip squeak" and smashed there lips together, pearl slid her hands up jaspers god like body to her hair and pulled at it gaining a hot low grunt. Jasper shoved her tongue in pearls mouth roaming her caverns, pearl was pleased with rosy cheeks. Jasper slowly slid her tongue out then back in, pulling pearl into another make out session then again slid her tongue out painfully slow leaving a salvia trail. jasper pulled pearl closer to her firm body and pressed her lips once more, biting pearls bottom lip with her dazzling large white teeth drawing blood and licking at it. pearl was weak she leaned agents jasper, she couldn't be on her knees any longer since jasper was larger then her even when sitting. jasper yanked pearls head up giving her access to pearls neck then *chomp. jasper bites pearls neck and starts sucking on it creating a big hickey

pearl wrapped her legs around jaspers waist and used that to get higher pearl looked down at jasper and trailed kisses to her cleavage and bit the top of her breast hard "Ahhh " jasper moans into the top of her hand biting down from pearls bites all over her neck and a few hickeys here and there "shit pearl control yourself" jasper said breathlessly trying to stay silent. Jasper picked pearl up and placed her on the kitchen counter tearing up some of her clothes to get her chest bear. Using her claw jasper tore upward on her shirt, yanking pearls hair some more making her whine. Jasper liked her whining she thought it was cute and she loves when pearl moans in jaspers hair she can feel the heat from her breath on her neck. Japer decided to mess around and lightly glide her claws behind pearl making her moan a little to the touch then suddenly...stop

"late for my run, dammit catch you later, hottie"

pearl was upset jasper looked back to see pearls half lidded eyed filled with lush and sadness, they were just getting to the good part pearl though. Jasper walked up to pearl took her hand and kissed it "ill be back in 2, can you wait?" pearl looked at jasper hopeful "of course" pearl watched jasper walk out with a jacket in hand then returned to he room no longer bored.


End file.
